Elena's Diary
Elena Gilbert's mother gave her a journal when she was 10 years old. In the Pilot episode, Elena accidentally left her diary at the Cemetery. Later, Stefan brought it to her and told her he had a diary too. Elena continued documenting facts and stories about her life, and how dating a vampire had awoken her into a world filled with danger, magic, and mystery. Jeremy found out he was compelled by Damon when he read Elena's journal. After Jeremy's death, Elena, having turned off her humanity as a vampire, burned down the Gilbert house and the diary was destroyed along with everything else in the house. In Monster's Ball, Elena started writing in her new diary. In Resident Evil, In Stefan and Elena's visions of each other, Elena's original diary was dark red instead of light green. Entries *Dear Diary, Today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say, "I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I feel much better." I will no longer be the sad little girl that lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through. *Dear Diary, I made it through the day. I must have said " I'm fine, thanks " at least 37 times, and I didn't mean it once. And no one noticed. When someone asks " how are you? " they really don't want an answer. *Dear Diary, I was wrong. I thought that I could smile and nod my way through it, pretend like it would all be okay. I had a plan, I wanted to change who I was, create a life with someone new, without the past, without the pain, someone alive. But it's not that easy. The bad things stay with you, they follow you, you can't escape them- as much as you want to. All you can do is be ready for the good, so when it comes, you invite it in. Because you need it. I need it. *Dear Diary, this morning was different. There's change. I can sense it...feel it. For once, I don't regret the day before it begins. Because I know I will see him again. For the first time in a long time, I feel good. I tried. I want so much to make things right but every instinct in my body is telling me to be careful. What you don't know can hurt you. *I would write... Dear Diary, today I convinced myself it was okay to give up. Don't take risks. Stick with the status quo. No drama, now is just not the time. But my reasons aren't reasons, they're excuses. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth and truth is that... I'm scared, Stefan. I'm scared that if I let myself to be happy for even one moment that... the world's just going to come crashing down, and I... I don't know if I can survive that. *Dear Diary, I am not a believer. People are born, they grow old, and then they die. That's the world we live in. There's no magic, no mysticism, no immortality. There is nothing that defies rational thought. People are supposed to be who they say they are and not lie or hide their true selves. It's not possible. I'm not a believer. I can't be..But, how can I deny what's right in front of me? Someone who never gets old, never gets hurt. Someone who changes in ways that can't be explained. Girls bitten. Bodies drained of blood. *Dear Diary, I know its been a while. A long while. I haven't needed... I haven't wanted to write this stuff down, but I don't want to say it out loud either. The thing is: I'm a vampire and I hate it. I feel hopeless, depressed, angry, but most of all; I'm scared. Part of me just wants to end it, but then I think of Jeremy. I'm all that he has left, so I need to find a way through this. No matter what it takes. *Dear Diary, today I did the thing I was most afraid of. I lost control. I killed someone. I used to think the worst feeling in the world was losing someone you loved, but I was wrong. The worst feeling is the moment that you realize that you've lost yourself. *Dear Diary, do you ever get sick of me writing about death? It's been 4 days since Bonnie died-- or 4 days since I found out Bonnie died. She wanted me to go back to school, so here I am, back at school-- studying, going to class, trying to move on like everyone else. Stefan had it easiest. He doesn't even remember Bonnie, not that anybody has seen him except for Caroline, who's back with Tyler.......He's been a healthy distraction for her, to say the least. And I've adopted my own distraction-- Dr. Wes Maxfield. My roommate was killed by a vampire, and Dr. Maxfield covered it up, and I'd like to know why. Besides, the more I have to think about, the less time I have to miss Bonnie. *Dear Diary, I love my life. Seriously, becoming Elena Gilbert is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I finally have everything I ever wanted. I'm young, healthy, gorgeous, everyone loves me. But best of all, I'm a vampire again. So rest in peace Elena, thanks for giving me your perfect life. And, now that I've corrected the single worst decision you've ever made: Falling in love with Damon Salvatore, I'm gonna win back the one thing I've always wanted. This entry was written by Katherine, while she was possessing Elena. *Dear Diary, Spent the day on the road with Stefan, although the highlight was out little pit stop at the hotel, I had to wash up after "accidentally" getting grease on my shirt. So, rest in peace, favorite shirt. But I'd say it was worth it. You know when you want something really bad and you put that energy into the world and you get what you want? That's exactly how I am with Stefan... The rest of this entry is unknown. This entry was written by Katherine, while she was possessing Elena. Gallery Jeremydiary.jpg ElenaDiary.jpg uu1k4ulv.jpg a5tl28h2.jpg u778xgen.jpg 45gwvgx1.jpg Set_12220072_FJsQ2Gl3hG7gbf9bzrkQA_l.jpg Set_12235028_KN5CrOOl3hGl_TzUcAZQ5Q_l.jpg Set_12219067_KkJxwlyl3hGyEz31bzrkQA_l.jpg Stefan_and_Damon_-_Drawings.jpg Elena'sDiaryonfire.jpg|Elena's diary on fire elenas new diary.PNG|Elena's new diary See also * Gilbert Journals * Stefan's Diary * Giuseppe's Journal Category:Objects Category:Diaries